Taking Back the Throne
by BeyondLawlietL
Summary: In the land of Heta, in a small Kingdom of Concord, there was a King that everyone hated. Rebellion was most likely in his future. Arthur, orphaned at birth, is told that he's the heir to the throne and must overthrow King Ivan. Can he do it? For Sam
1. Chapter 1

Hi~! I'm Beyond, and I'm writing this for a friend named Sam. I call him Foofoo. Makes sense, right? Anyway, I'm writing this for him 'cause he's never seen any of my story writing before! Gasp! I'll get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just the plot.

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly and silently in the sky, and the world seemed peaceful. But it wasn't; it was far from that.<p>

In the Kingdom of Concord in the land of Heta, a widowed queen was in deep pain. Not in just any kind of pain; childbirth pain. The queen was desperately trying to keep hold of her life, but at the same time hope her child lived to breathe a single breath. The birth wasn't going well; there was blood everywhere, and the queen wanted to pass into the dark abyss of death, but the urging from her maid, Yao, who was indeed a guy but who cares?, to keep pushing.

With one final scream, the child slid out of the queen, and all was silent. After wiping the small newly born child off and wrapping it in a blanket, Yao finally realized he couldn't hear the labored breathing of his beloved queen.

"Queen Brittania?" Yao asked, with no reply. He gently shook her still body, praying that she hadn't died. Her husband, King Arnea had just recently died trying to rid the kingdom of a dragon. Of course he had succeeded, but it took his life in the process. That would mean that their first child, heir to the throne, had been left as an orphan.

Yao heard yelling out of the castle walls, even though they were thick. He cursed under his breath. Since the King had died about a month ago, the kingdom beside them had decided they wanted to rule this land, too, even though their kingdom was falling—fast.

The King of Janag was ruthless, and would stop at nothing to crown his son, Ivan, in the name of Concord. He would probably even kill the new heir to the throne, even though he was only moments old.

Making a quick decision, Yao grabbed a cloak and put it on. He would take the secret passage in the queen quarters that she didn't know he knew about. He would take the newborn to an orphanage where he would be properly raised—hopefully. It was better than being killed, right? Yao assured himself. Perhaps when the child was fully grown, it would truly be ruler.

Yao grabbed the child and cradled it in his arms. He opened the secret way, which was behind the fireplace, and blinked a sad goodbye to his dead queen. Yao had liked her a lot, and was sad to see this was how she had died. Yao shook the thought of the queen out and continued through to the tunnels that would lead to the sewer, and eventually the streets of Concord.

While he was walking through the dimly lit tunnels, Yao looked down at the child in his arms. He was a spitting image of his father—fuzzy blonde hairs on his scalp, and looked like he would grow to be decent in build. The child opened its eyes to look into Yao's amber ones. Yao noted they weren't the normal blue that every child was born with, but they were a deep forest green.

Yao's mind wandered to what he would do after he left the child at the orphanage. He probably wouldn't return to the castle; he would probably be recognized as the queen's maid and be beheaded on the spot. No, he couldn't do that. He would find work somewhere in the city… He just didn't know where yet.

While Yao was lost in thought, he didn't notice that the small Prince had started crying. Softly at first, and slowly getting louder per second. When Yao finally realized, he tried cooing the newborn into being quiet, which wouldn't work. Just when Yao was starting to panic, the Prince started getting quiet and seemed to be… laughing?

Indeed, the Prince was laughing. Just like in the stories of how when a newborn started to cry, a faerie would make silly faces so it would be soothed or something like that. Yao looked down at the child with a skeptical look before rolling his eyes and walking forward faster. They had just entered the sewers, and Yao didn't want to stay in this area longer than he wanted to and risk the chance of getting bitten by a rat or two.

With his near run-walk pace, they duet made their way into the city up through a manhole. Yao looked around at the scenery before him, remembering what his life was like before he went to work for the castle.

Yao had been a gang leader, and it only got him into trouble, trouble, and more trouble. He was left with many broken bones, bruises, and whatnot. He had faked his death in the end, and changed his identity, growing his hair out to make the long ponytail he now wore, and his name. Wang Yao. He had liked the ring to it.

The one thing he regretted, though, was leaving his family. His two year old twin brothers, his five year old extremely silent brother, and his sister, who had been nine at the time. It had been about 3 years since he left, and it still brought fresh wounds to think of them with his mother who was just barely scraping along. His father had divorced her and married a younger woman, leaving his mother to pieces. Yao had been seventeen then. Whenever he had to run errands for cooks or someone and had to go into town, he would always seem to see his mother. He would then duck out of the way, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

She never had.

Yao scanned the alley for anyone that might try to attack him, and then after deciding that it was okay to continue on, went for the orphanage on the other side of town.

When he was almost there, Yao realized that he hadn't chosen a name for the Prince in his arms. Mentally smacking himself, he thought over the conversations the King and Queen had had over baby names. They both had liked Arthur for a boy name, didn't they? Yao asked himself, trying to fully remember.

After pondering it over for a few more minutes, Yao decided that he was right, and walked over to the small building- also known as the orphanage. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

A man that looked like a priest opened the door, looking annoyed and seeming to want to tell Yao to go away before seeing the child. "What do we have here?" the priest asked, staring at the small bundle, which was asleep.

"Sir, this child's parents are dead… and I cannot take care of him. His father died in a fight, and his mother in childbirth. May I keep him here until I can one day come back and claim him?"

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Wang Yao."

"What's this little fella's name?"

"Arthur… uh, Kirkland, sir."

"Kirkland, eh? Interesting name," the priest commented as Yao put the bundle in his arms.

Yao looked down at Arthur one more time. "Goodbye, little Prince. Be good, and wait patiently," he whispered out of earshot of the priest before taking his cloak and putting it over his head, disappearing into the streets.

* * *

><p>Like? Should I continue? R&amp;R~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>17 Years later<em>

Arthur sneaked a look behind him, breath hitching and coming in gasps. He glared at the bread in his arms, which was more trouble than it was worth. He had just barely escaped the bakery with it, and now the guards were chasing him.

It's not like they were fast—they were actually really slow, but they were in large numbers, which made Arthur nervous. He stole the bread to feed the kids at the orphanage, since they went to bed hungry often. Arthur didn't have any money, either, so he just tried slipping it in his cloak and hoped that they wouldn't find out—which they did.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had done this, either. He did this quite often, actually, and hadn't been caught yet. He knew the guard just wanted to give up, but the head strong captain, Captain Yong Soo, was determined to capture him. He was only twenty-two, and he was already a captain. His twin, Feng, was a book shop owner. Also known as Arthur's boss.

Arthur liked the silent man, and he liked working at the small book shop, but the pay was small. If it wasn't as small, Arthur wouldn't be in the situation he was in now.

All of a sudden, a loud wailing noise of sirens screamed through the streets, making Arthur clutch his ears, trying to block the sound out. The guards behind him stopped for a few milliseconds before running the other way, out of the alley and away from Arthur, not caring if he stole some measly bread anymore.

The sirens started to die down, letting Arthur finally be able to focus and hear again. He looked over his shoulder one more time before continuing to the orphanage—the only place he had ever known. He had been told that his father had died fighting, and his mother died giving birth to him. Arthur had been only a few hours old when his mother's maid had given him up.

Arthur shook his head, trying not to think about his past. He was a worthless, good for nothing, orphan. If it wasn't for his job at the book shop or for the small children at the orphanage, he would probably be entangled in a gang, and most likely would wind up dead.

He made his way back toward the orphanage, his forest green cloak flowing behind him. Arthur was often called 'Forest' or 'Greenie' or 'Faerie freak' because of this cloak. And the fact that everyone thought he was crazy because he could see the faeries and they couldn't. He just thought they were jealous.

Arthur was almost near the orphanage now. He smiled as he thought of a couple of his favorite children. There was Krista, who was eight and demanding. She was convinced she was going to marry Arthur, and since he knew it would never happen, he just smiled and went along with it. There was Mya, who was very much of an absent minded child. She was a tom boy all the way, and loved playing in the mud with Krista and their other friends. Krista and Mya were like twins and insuperable, but they weren't related in any way, which was a bummer.

Then there was Rose, who was really quiet and loved reading books. She also loved giving Arthur a hard time; making arguments that would last hours and would always leave his brain scrambled beyond repair. She had single handedly convinced him that he was an alien, but he only believed it for about a week.

There was also Aylin, who loved fighting Krista for Arthur. She wasn't in love with Arthur; she just loved watching Krista get angry and defensive. It was rare for the small eight year old to get mad at all.

Lastly, there was Sam; he was adventure loving and demanded Arthur tell him all about his 'adventures' in the city. He was eleven and loved to pester Krista and take her on his 'adventures'. There was a hole on the roof where they had fallen on one of the adventures.

All the children loved it when Arthur told stories. He told the stories that were long forgotten; he could make a boring old story into one of the best of all time. Arthur didn't know why he felt he had to take care of all the kids at the orphanage; he just did. That's why he always risked his freedom, and in some cases, his life, to keep all of them fed more than they were—which was little to none.

While Arthur was lost in thought, the stench of smoke came to his nostrils. His eyes widened, since there was never any fires here in Concord. He sprinted to his destination, nearly dropping the bread in the process.

When he reached the small building that had been his home as long as he could remember, he saw it being licked up by flames. Arthur ran to the entrance, barely thinking. He tried to break down the door, but it didn't work. He wasn't strong enough, and it was locked. He heard the screams of children inside. He easily picked out every one and could give them off by name. Tears rolled down his face with the agony of it all.

He knew that the King would be behind this. His servants had been trying to buy the orphanage from the old priest that ran it, but he would never sell. Now he had to burn with the wrath of the King.

Arthur was dimly aware of the coughing coming from himself. He knew he had to get away, but he felt that he couldn't. He then decided that if he died, then the death of everyone else would have been a waste, and he trudged through the streets, heartbroken and homeless.

He wondered if he would ever have married Krista in the future. Or if she would've married Sam. Arthur didn't want to keep on the subject, but he forced himself to. Would Mya become part of the guard, like she wanted to? Would Rose become a scholar, and eventually, a school teacher? Aylin, a story teller? He didn't know anymore.

Arthur found that he was walking toward the old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. He had hid here many times, even though it was infested with critters and other unwanted things.

When he arrived, he warily opened the door and looked for a place that was clear enough for him to sulk and sleep on, even though he had to work in the morning. He would try and return the stolen bread, even though they probably wouldn't take it back; but he would try and be honest anyway.

He put the bread high up where he knew nothing but he could get it, and flopped down on a mattress that he had found. He closed his eyes, welcoming the dark escape to life that was sleep.

* * *

><p>Like? :D? Yeah, I put Sam and a few other friends and me in the story. But then we died... HAHA. … You're probably gonna kill me later, aren't you? Ah, well.<p>

R&R~


	3. Chapter 3

To Megumi—I was going to try and put USUK in this, but the guy I'm writing for is a homophobe. So, I was gonna make America female… If you want a specific pairing, though, review/PM me, alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"King Ivan?" a servant, Toris, asked nervously. The King was in a bad mood, and didn't seem like talking at the moment.<p>

"Da, Toris?" Ivan answered with a bored and slightly irritated voice.

"I was told to inform you that the orphanage was burned down, like you told us to do," Toris said, feeling hatred for the man that killed innocent children.

"Good. Thank you, Toris," Ivan said blankly, suddenly getting interested in his fingernails.

Toris stood there, pondering for a few seconds before asking, "Why did you tell the guard to burn it down?"

Ivan looked over at Toris, and gave him a childish smile. "Well, Toris, isn't it obvious? I like the pain it'll give the subjects."

-Line-

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. First he started to contemplate the worst that had happened to him, and then remembered that nothing had happened to him. Something had happened to the people he cared about and his home, not him.

Arthur stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before he finally forced himself to get up, grab the bread he was going to attempt to return, and start walking into town.

When he reached the familiar cobblestones of the city of Concord, Arthur gave a small smile. At least all of his life wasn't taken away from him.

Arthur walked to the small bakery he had taken the bread from. He gave off a sigh, and walked in with his head high. When he walked in, he was met with a girl that looked bored and didn't want to be there. She had shoulder length sandy-blonde hair, and was sporting electric blue eyes. She looked up at him when he entered the small shop. "Yes?" she asked him.

"Excuse me… But can I return this?" he asked, pulling out the bread from under his cloak. "I kinda took it… without permission."

The girl gave him a skeptical look for a few moments, before a flash of realization went through her eyes. Arthur just barely caught it, and the second it was there, it was gone.

"Sure, sir. Just give it here," she said and held out her arms.

Arthur grinned and gave it to her, happy to give it back.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" she asked, seeming hasty and casting a look.

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said, looking at her curiously.

The girl smiled widely, and then went back to a serious face. "Okay. You better get out of here before my boss gets back."

"Ah- okay," Arthur replied and went toward the door.

As he started opening it, the girl yelled out, "By the way, my name is Amelia Jones!"

-Line-

After Arthur left, Amelia immediately flipped the 'Open' sign on the door to 'Closed'. There were more important things to worry about at the moment than running a bakery.

She went over to the back door, and knocked. Once on the top, thrice on the bottom, and once more on the right. The door opened a crack, and a single brown, emotionless eye stared at Amelia. "Password?" a voice asked.

"Fourteen seventeen," Amelia stated.

The door opened fully to reveal the man with brown, emotionless eyes and black hair. "Good morning, Amelia-san. What brings you to stir up commotion this early?"

Amelia looked up at the man, and in the eyes. "Kiku, I found him."

Kiku pretended not to know who she was talking about. "Who?"

Amelia glared at him. "You know who. The rightful heir!"

"Ah, really? You better go tell Yao-san, then."

"You know what? I will!" Amelia yelled, and stormed off toward the stairs that would lead to where the Boss was hiding.

Kiku chuckled as she walked away. He back over to the parchment and paper he was writing his latest book on. Someone had to supply Feng with the book store books, didn't they? Of course, Kiku wrote them all by himself, and just used different author names. One of his identities was Honda Kiku, and another he had simply just put the name 'Japan' as the author. It didn't really matter who the author was, it was how the book entertained the reader.

While lost in thought, Kiku was suddenly shaken from his thought process as Yao, his brother and boss, was throwing orders at him.

"—Got it?"

Kiku blinked. "What, Yao-san?"

"I want you to go get this Arthur Kirkland from where he works, which is the book store Feng runs, aru. Do you understand, or do I need to repeat that, aru?"

Kiku stood up, stretching and replying, "No, Yao-san. I got it. I'll be back in a few hours or less."

* * *

><p>Hmm... this wasn't as long as I originally wanted it to be. Ah, well. Yes, I ended it with a cliff hanger. Please don't kill me. I'll get the next chapter written by tonight and upload it... I hope. Cause I know I hate it when a writer ends with a cliffhanger and doesn't update till next week.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Arthur was boredly flipping through a romance novel by someone named Japan. Who named their kid Japan? Or was it just a penname? That was probably it; a penname.<p>

Arthur heard the dull 'ring' of the bell on the door. He looked up to see a man clothed in white, with black hair and dull brown eyes. Not what he expected; there was usually a woman or an extreme bookworm that walked through those doors.

The man came up to the desk Arthur was sitting behind. He seemed to be studying him. Arthur stared back at him, not knowing what to do until his inner businessman kicked in.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?"

The man stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "Hai (yes), you may."

Before Arthur could think, he felt something get smashed into his face. His eyes started closing, but he was coughing like there was a fire inside of his lungs. Before he could think, his consciousness started fleeting, and everything went black.

-Line-

Kiku stared down at the unconscious body with a smirk. He picked up Arthur, who was surprisingly really light, and walked back to the bakery. Kiku didn't care that the scene was weird, he was just focusing on what was his mission.

It hadn't been hard to find Arthur—Feng, his brother, had hired him. Yong Soo, his other brother, pretended to hate and pursue him. They always knew where he was during the day. But ever since about a week ago, they had been planning on bringing hom to what he was meant to do—be the ruler of the world they all knew.

Kiku kicked open the door to the bakery, with Arthurs head lolling to the side and some drool flowing out of his mouth. If Kiku wasn't on business, and had a better sense of humor, he would have laughed out loud at the sight. He made his way to the back door and did the signature knock with his feet.

He could tell that Amelia had opened the door. "Password?" she asked.

"Fourteen seventeen."

Amelia opened the door for him, and started laughing when she saw Arthur, his head still lolling and drool still flowing down his cheek. "What happened to him?" she asked a few minutes later when she could breathe again.

"I hit him directly in the face with a knock out gas bomb."

Amelia shot Kiku a look. "Dude that could potentially kill him! Did you have to be that harsh?"

"Hai, I did," Kiku replied blankly and pushed his way past her.

-Line-

When Arthur woke up, he was face to face with Captain Yong Soo. "Gahyaih!" he screamed and went backwards on the bed he had been placed on.

"Ha ha, good morning to you too, da-zee!"

"Why are you here? Where the heck am I?"

"Oh, you're somewhere! But don't worry; you're not in jail or anything!"

Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better, Arthur thought.

* * *

><p>Another cliff hanger! Aiyah! Ah, well. I'm sorry I didn't update a second time yesterday like I promised… I couldn't think of anything to write, and my family made me play tennis with them. I now have scratches on my legs I gave myself. …<p>

This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, either. Hmm. I have chores to do right now, so I better do them... Maybe I'll do a longer chapter next time. I'm going to Hita's house tomorrow, and maybe we'll work on our stories~


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Writers Block and disinterest has attacked me head-on. Yeah, I'm disinterested in this plot now. Terrible, right? I've been thinking lately if I should discontinue this or not…

BTW- I made Japan smoke bomb him in the face because ninjas would do that. But they would crunch up glass and other disturbing particles and throw them in your eyes. Hence, smoke bomb because I didn't want to ruin Iggy's eyesight. Hope that made sense.

* * *

><p>The Captain had left Arthur alone wherever the heck he was. Looking around, it seemed like he was in a bedroom; it could have been for a small child originally until the occupants must've moved out. There was a pile of fresh clothing for him laid out on the foot of the bed.<p>

Arthur rubbed his still-sore eyes before getting up to change into the clothing. They were very simple; a brown pair of trousers with matching brown boots, long sleeved undershirt and tunic. He had just finished putting the trousers and was fastening the boots on as the door started opening.

Arthur stared at the sky blue eyes of the girl at the bakery, Amelia, starting to blush at the sight of Arthur shirtless. He knew she was staring at the ugly scars all over his body. He had received so many that he didn't even remember where most of them had come from; he just knew they had hurt badly.

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds until Amelia snapped out of it. She turned her head before half mumbling, half saying, "When you're finished dressing, Boss wants to talk to you; I'll be waiting for you outside to escort you…" she trailed off and awkwardly turned and slammed the door behind her.

Arthur shrugged the incident off and continued to dress. He tied his signature green cloak around his neck and walked to the door. He opened it to be met with Amelia standing there, looking bored out of her mind. She jumped when the door opened.

"Took you long enough!" she yelled and grabbed his arm and pulled him off somewhere.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own two legs without you pulling me, you git!" Arthur yelled.

"I know. I'm just not giving you the choice. It's so much fun to drag you around!"

"How the bloody hell would you know that?"

"Easy. I dragged you up to my old bedroom last night, didn't I?"

Arthur looked at her, puzzled. "Your old bedroom?"

Amelia made an impatient face before replying, "Yeah, yeah. It was mine until my parents were shot, blah blah blah." She continued dragging him at a speedier pace, and down stairs. Arthur grimaced, knowing that most of his waist down would be bruised by tomorrow morning.

"Will you please bloody slow down?"

Amelia stopped at that moment in front of a door. "Why would I have to? We're here."

And with that, he was thrusted into the door, meeting darkness at its worst.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that chapter! I love USUK awkwardness! They'll socialize more next chapter. But FIRST, Arthur has to have a little reunion (Even though he doesn't know it) with Yao-Yao!~<p>

Read and Review!~


End file.
